


Send Help - Somber Superhero. (Zouis AU)

by lovelyagainhappily



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, M/M, Other, super powers, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyagainhappily/pseuds/lovelyagainhappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's a superhero, Louis is too, what'll happen when they meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

## Somber Superhero. (Zouis AU)

 

 

**Chapter 1.**

_'Quite often I wonder what I would put down for a suicide note. Maybe that sounds grim, but that's how I think. I'm always expecting the worst, and usually not hoping for anything at all. I think suicide would be a good way to go, you can be creative. You can have control. You can drag it out and punish yourself with excruciating pain or you can end it quick. Or you can fail and ruin your life. Maybe some people take death seriously. I'm not so sure that I do. I like to toy with dangerous things, but maybe that's why I smoke. Hoping that the next cigarette is the one that kills me. But I know that it doesn't work like that. It's not that quick. Back to the suicide note, how would I even start it? “Dear mum & girls, I'm a pyro freak and can set things on fire with my mind, it's gotten too much to handle and so I've decided to ___” That's what there is, a big blank. Because I would probably make it up, spur of the moment. Run into the road, jump off a roof or a bridge, drive my motorcycle into a brick wall, something. I would just let the morgue tell them how I did it. Maybe I'll just run away. I've never met anyone like me. Maybe there are some other freaks like me. Maybe I'll find a stretchy kid and water boy. Wouldn't that be a laugh. A gang of freak high school kids. I always loved comic books and comic movies. Now, not so much. It turns out that it usually doesn't work like that.'_  Zayn scribbled in his journal, closing it once he was done, leaning into the tree behind him and sighing heavily. His phone buzzed repeatedly, the notification tone for his mum going off. He grabbed it, checking the texts. 

“ _ **zayn sweetie where are** **u?**_ ”

“ ** _z_** **_love its time to come home!!_** " 

“ _ **I know u might be having a great time with ur friends but its time for dinner**_ ”

“ _ **ok zayn javvad im worried about u come home now!!!!!!**_ ”

Zayn sighed, turning off his phone, standing up and dusting the dirt off of his jeans, grabbing his smooth leather journal, tucking it into the back of his pants, covering it with his shirt. He walked over to his bike, climbing on and sitting down, pulling on his helmet and starting it up, heading for his house. 

 

Louis stormed into his house, slamming the door and clutching his head, slumping down the door and shaking slightly, face going a harsh red colour. 

"Mum!!" Lottie wailed from the kitchen table, barely looking up from her homework, "Louis is having another breakdown!" 

"It’s not a breakdown!" Louis screeches at her, plugging his ears and walking to the living room, pressing his head into the couch and nearly crying, small whimpers and whines coming out of him. Daisy rushed over to him from the floor, holding out a block.

"Here, bubby." She whispers, stroking the side of his face. "You’re good, bubba." She smiles at him, rushing upstairs, "I get mummy!" She screams as she climbs her way up the stairs. 

"Just, everyone stop thinking!" Louis cries, chucking a pillow towards Lottie, "Especially you! Stop thinking." 

"Hey!!" She catches it, throwing it back, "That’s not very nice, Lou. Do you need your meds?" She teases, and laughs, "What about the earplugs?" Louis shakes his head, curling up, slowly falling asleep, curled in on himself. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Louis, sweetie."_

Louis heard, slowly rubbing his eyes, sighing and groaning, rubbing his sore back, "I slept on the couch again?" He groans, standing up, coming face to face with his mother, watching her expression closely. 

"Yes, sweetie, you did." [" ** _I wonder if he needs ice or medicine for his back. Did he eat before he fell asleep? Is he making friends at_** ** _school?_** "] Jay thought, and Louis heard it. He sighs softly, rubbing his head, shaking his head. 

"Thanks, mum, but I'm feeling fine, I swear." He frowns, biting his lip, stretching, "I'm just going to head upstairs, and then I'll make a trip to the store like I said I would yesterday before I fell asleep, I could even take the girls with me." He shrugs, smiling softly at her, "Don't worry about me, mum." He heads upstairs, going into the bathroom, shutting the door that unfortunately didn't have a lock on it, turning on the vent in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, rubbing at the small amount of rough stubble on his chin, and then grabbed a towel and washcloth, climbing in the shower, turning it on, blocking out everyone else's thoughts. 

Zayn gasped, sitting straight up in his bed, cool streams of sweat trickling down his back, the back of his shirt was soaked through with sweat, and his face and hands were searing hot. He jumps up, throwing his blankets off, eyes glassy from sleep as he rushed to the sink, turning on the faucet with ice cold water, putting his head under the tap, trying to drench his head, face, and hair with icy water, hoping to cool himself down. This was the eighth time this had happened, and the last time his hands caught on fire as soon as he stepped foot in the bathroom. As soon as he has his head mostly damp, he grabs the nearest towel, wrapping it around his neck, trying to keep anymore liquid from dripping onto his shirt. He quickly plunges his hands into the arctic feeling water, his hands literally sizzling as they had contact with the frosty water. 

"What's going on?" Doniya poked her head in, frowning softly as she watched Zayn, eyeing him. She sighs heavily, raising her eyebrows, "It's noon, Zayn. I get that guys have wet dreams, but I didn't think they were so extreme that you had to be soaking wet with ice cold water when you wake up." She chuckles softly, stepping into the bathroom a bit more, leaning on the door frame. 

"Nothing." Zayn dismissed it quickly, "Seriously, no, nothing is going on." He looks at his hands, drying them, "I just- I washed my face and hands." He shrugs, smiling innocently, stepping past her out of the bathroom, patting his face dry as he went to get dry clothes on.

"By the way," She calls after him from her place in the doorway, "You've got to help me with a run to the grocery today. I'm going to get ready, and you better get ready as well." 

 

 When their eyes met, Louis could feel the boy's emotions, but couldn't identify all of them. Fear? Maybe, or maybe it was anxiousness, he couldn't be completely sure. He also felt..What was it? Sadness? Worry? Confusion? All of them? Louis didn't know, he couldn't figure it out, couldn't tell what they all were, but he could tell something was going on with the boy, it wasn't until the boy got right behind him in the aisle that he figured out what the emotions were. They were fear. He was afraid.

[" ** _Does she know? What if she finds out? What if she does know? What if mum hates me? What am I gonna do? Where am I gonna go? What if I accidentally burn something down? Just get upset and grab something and my hands just catch and light whatever I'm holding, what will they_** ** _do?-_** "]

And that's when Louis zoned out completely, turning around to look at the boy, seeing that he wasn't a boy, but more like a man. He had coarse, scruffy black stubble on his face, that wasn't patchy like Louis, but instead almost filled his whole face like a full beard. He had the most gorgeous same color hair, and amazingly stunning eyes, which seemed to change color even if he stepped a few steps to the left, the light completely changing them from a deep brown to a gorgeous, gentle, golden color. The boy- no, wait, he was a man, a man for sure. The man had a beautiful tone to his skin, a wonderful warm bronzed glow to his complexion. His skin looked silky smooth, and he almost looked like he would smell either like a tropical breeze or caramel. Louis didn't care what he smelt like, he wanted him, not even sexually, he just wanted him. He wanted to be in his presence, to hear him speak. He had to make this gorgeous man talk to him, he needed to hear his voice. He finally came back, hearing his thoughts again, realizing the man was freaked out by him.

[" ** _Okay, why is this guy staring at me? I mean, he's sexy, but he's really freaking me out. Does he know? Can he just tell that I'm some freak? That I'll light on fire if I get too emotional, surely he doesn't. I feel extremely uncomfortable._** "]

Louis sighed softly, looking away, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. He bites his lip, eyeing the man, "Sorry." He whispers out, "I don't usually stare, but you're just so..wonderfully beautiful." 

Zayn blushed as well, looking at Louis, raising his eyebrows, "Oh, well, um, thanks, then. Thought you were like, gonna kill me there for a second or something." He laughs a bit awkwardly, chewing on his lip.

"Nah, I wouldn't kill you, I promise. My name's Louis, what's yours?" Louis smiles charmingly. 

"Uh, Zayn." 

"Nice to meet you Zayn. I just wanted to let you know that there are other people like you in the world, you're not alone, and you're not a freak." He smiles, then realizes what he said, covering his mouth. 

* * *

 


End file.
